


Cutting Fangs’ hair and him being a bit of a baby about it

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Fangs Fogarty & Reader, Fangs Fogarty/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Cutting Fangs’ hair and him being a bit of a baby about it

“Don’t cut it too short,” Fangs said, wrapped in a blanket and sitting in a chair.

“I won’t calm down,” you say, fluffing his slick black hair. You were about to grab the scissors from a small little table; he grabs your hand.

“Fangs…what are you doing?” You ask. He doesn’t look at you at first, but then he looks directly at you.

“Please be careful, y/n,” he says. You smile at his somewhat worrisome face. You use your other hand to cup his face.

“I will be,” you say and plant a sweet kiss on his forehead and start to cut his hair. He starts to calm down.


End file.
